1. Filed of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of cutting tools. More particularly, the invention pertains to a cutting tool having a cantilevered member extending into an insert pocket for selectively adjusting a position of a cutting insert mounted on the cantilevered member.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical metalworking operations are conducted with a machine tool or similar equipment using a cutting insert. Conventional cutting tools employ various means for securing cutting inserts to a cutter body. In some cutting tools, threaded bores are provided in the cutting body and corresponding through holes are proved in the cutting inserts. The cutting inserts are directly secured to the cutter body by using screws. However, such a method requires the threaded bores to be formed in the cutter body, and can weaken the cutter body.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved cutting tool for high speed milling operations in which the position of the cutting insert can be adjusted.